D'une pièce à l'amour
by MrBloodline
Summary: Quand Jade doit bosser sur une pièce de théâtre avec Cat. Petit OS juste pour me faire plaisir. POV Jade.


**Petit OS sur le couple Cade (Cat/Jade). évidemment cela n'arrivera jamais dans la série, victorious n'étant pas le genre de série a traiter d'homosexualité, mais bon, on peut toujours rêvé. Je ne possède rien de la série bien sur, sinon cela ferait longtemps que ces deux la serait ensemble. bref, sur ce, bonne lecture. ^^**

Pourquoi le destin a-t-il voulu que moi, Jade West, je me retrouve à devoir jouer une scène d'amour entre lesbiennes tout droit issue des fantasmes tordus de Sikowitz avec Cat ? Je n'en savais rien, a vrai dire je m'en foutais. J'étais juste complètement déprimé après ma rupture avec Beck, et je ne pensais vraiment à rien d'autre. Alors quand j'arriva chez Cat pour répéter, je n'aurais jamais penser que les choses pourraient aller aussi loin.

- Jade ? _Me disait-t-elle _C'est vrai qu'il va falloir s'embrasser pour cette scène ?

Elle avait dit ça d'un air un peu apeuré, et franchement ça ne m'étonné pas. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que je pourrait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer avec cette scène, bien que je ne la détestais pas, au contraire. Cat était ma meilleure (et sans doute seul vrai) amie. Mais évidemment, moi vivante, jamais je n'aurais dit ça a voix haute à cette époque. C'est vous dire à quelle point j'avais tord.

- Ben oui. _Lui avais-je répondu_ Pourquoi ? ça te gêne ? J'suis pas assez sexy pour toi ?

Elle étais devenu toutes rouge a la suite de cette phrase et je doit avouer qu'elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougis.

- N… non, c'est pas ça … _bafouilla-t-elle toujours aussi rouge _C'est juste que … j'ai jamais embrasser de filles …

- Et alors ? _Répliquais-je _C'est pour une scène de théâtre, fait pas ta coincé Cat. Moi non plus j'ai jamais embrasser de filles. Et alors ? T'as un problème avec les lesbiennes ? Oh et puis enfaîte je m'en fout. Finissons-en que je rentre vite chez moi.

Évidemment que non. Cat n'a aucun problème avec les lesbiennes. Cat aime tout le monde.

- Oh ! non, non, non ,non …_ continua-t-elle _j'ai pas de problème avec les … les … les filles qui aiment les filles. Mais je voulais juste que tu soit pas gêner de m'embrasser. Je sait que tu m'aime pas trop…

Elle me fît de la peine. Je sait que je suis pas souvent gentille avec elle, mais de la a ce qu'elle pense que je la déteste …

-Écoute moi bien Cat _lui dit-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux_ Je le répéterais pas je te préviens, mais je t'aime énormément. Je sais que je suis pas souvent agréable avec toi, mais je t'adore.

_- _Moi aussi. _répondit-t-elle en souriant _Alors on y va ?

_- _C'est partit.

Nous commencions donc a répéter la scène, jusqu'au moment du baiser arrive. Nos lèvres se touchèrent délicatement, les siennes avait un goûts de Cerise. Un pur délice. Je sentit de drôle de sensations dans mon estomac. Ce fut comme une révélation : j'aimais ça. J'aimais le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent après un moment qui me parue une éternité, j'eu du mal a reprendre mes esprit. Ce fut apparemment la même chose pour elle qui étais devenue écarlate .

- Heu c'était … c'étais bien .. _Réussit-t-elle a dire après un moment._

- J'aime bien ton glose … _répondit-je_

A ce moment là, je m'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, et cette fois ci c'était loin d'être un jeu d'actrice. Elle répondit à mon baiser, ses bras entourant mon coup, sa langue jouant sensuellement avec mienne pendant de longues minutes.

- Tu me rend folle … _lui murmurait-je a l'oreille quand nos lèvres se séparent une nouvelle fois. _Je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on va plus loin …

- Alors ne t'arrête pas j'en ai aucune envie … _répondit t-elle _Jade, je t'aime … je voulais pas te le dire comme ça mais je t'aime … mais toi … tu veut juste oublier Beck n'est-ce pas ?

- Je l'emmerde Beck.

Sur ces mots là, les choses partirent encore plus loin. J'entend déjà la question : « alors, vous avez baisé ? » Et bien, oui. Juste oui.

Après nos ébats, elle s'était allongé prés de moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine, moi lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Au fait Cat … _dit-je après un moment de silence._

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi.

- C'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre … _répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil _

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous nous sommes affichés officiellement en tant que couple au lycée. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais lâché depuis de jour là.

**Voilà, c'est tout mignon, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est heureux. Je rêve trop, je sait. en espérant que ça vous a plu. ^^**


End file.
